What I've Been Waiting For
by BeMySpiderman
Summary: It's been awhile since Jake pulled out the celebrity card, and he wants to prove to Miley that he's still the sweet guy she fell in love with. In order to prove to Miley he's changed, Jake asks Lilly for help. What will happen? And what about Oliver?
1. Swirl at Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own it ( Now, because you had to make me admit it I must go eat chocolate ice cream and weep. Whimper**

**A/N: Starting chappie, pretty sucky. Please review and keep in tune!**

**Chapter 1 Swirl at Four**

_**Lil,**_

_**Meet me at Swirl? Around four o'clock?**_

_**-J**_

I stared at the letter in disbelief. I looked up at Jake, but his eyes were glued to the board. "Jake!" I hissed, he didn't hear me. "Jake!" I whispered again.

Frantically trying to get his attention, I waved my arms, saying his name over and over again. But he focused his attention on the board.

"Jake!" I said aloud, the class turned to face me, and Ms. Kunkle glared.

It was so like me to not realize the volume of my voice. It was so like me to make a scene. But even though I knew he heard me, Jake continued scribbling notes in his book.

"Lillian? Do you and Mr. Ryan care to share something?" Ms. Kunkle asked, walking down the row of desks.

I swallowed, "No, Ms. Kunkle."

When she reached me, her lean fingers reached down and grabbed the note off of my desk. She pursed her lips and was silent for a second, eyes scanning the yellow post-it not:

"I'd appreciate it if you scheduled your social plans after my class."

She turned and walked to the front of the classroom. Before continuing her lecture. "The most common blood types are O, AB, A and B."

Was she really letting us off that easily? Without even any form of punishment?

I decided if she wasn't going to do anything about it, I definitely wasn't going to let myself get in trouble again. Copying down what she said, I reread my notes.

Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes burning a hole through my skin, I looked up to find Miley. She raised her eyebrows, and I gestured to her that it was nothing. In response she gave me her famous "Yeah-Right" look.

35 seconds, 34, 33, 32...

Have a minute until freedom, It was a Tuesday, and I was quite eager to get home. Biology always seemed to go on forever, especially when it was last period, much like today. Plus, I wanted to talk to Jake, what was his note about?

"Oh yes, and Mr. Ryan and Ms. Truscott?" Ms. Kunkle said, before closing her text book and placing it neatly on her large desk. "Don't think about leaving, you two have detention."

_Of course we do. _

The bell rang, and Jake and I remained in our seats. I groaned as Ms. Kunkle approached us. I knew Miley and Oliver were right outside the classroom, listening in.

"I do not allow note passing in my classroom. You two know this, and you must be punished. I myself have plans today, and refuse to waste my time babysitting you, so to insure that this doesn't happen again I would like you to write a 100 reasons why people should not pass notes. The essays must be hand written in cursive, I will be grading you on not only the completion of the assignment but also the accuracy of your hand writing. Keep it neat. It will be due tomorrow, any plans you two had at 'Twirl' I assume will just have to be canceled."

I didn't comment that it was Swirl and not Twirl.

Ms. Kunkle menacingly cracked her knuckles.

To me this was frightening, after all Ms. Kunkle was a lady, a teacher, but no less a lady. The only lady I'd ever seen crack her knuckles was a famous wrestler names Yolga and Mrs. Oken.

Ms. Kunkle grabbed her coat and shepherded us out of her classroom. "Good day," Was her last words to us.

I narrowed my eyes at Jake. "I knew you heard me, what the heck did you want? Now you've got me writing an essay! Did you know I had cheer-leading, babysitting and religion today? Or is that just an added bonus?" I fumed.

Jake had never seen me this angry, but, god, my parents would kill me if I skipped religion, I'd never make Head Cheer-Leader if I missed practice, and I'd get fired if I didn't babysit.

"I'm sorry Lilly." Was that all he could say? All he could come up with?

"Yeah, well unless you come up with 200 reasons and write my essay for me I'm not going to be able to ever accept your apology? Why? I'll be fired and broke, grounded, and kicked of the squad. Isn't that a nice bunch of thoughts?"

"If you help me, I'll help you. I know someone who can write the essays, but only if your willing to help me in return."

"Oh yeah? Who?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. Jake may be taller but right now I was dominating this conversation.

He pointed at a scrawny looking kid, half way down the hallway. "Hey Jimmy!"

I rolled my eyes, he was going to play the celebrity card to get us out of this situation.

"If you're gonna manipulate other kids, count me out."

"I'm not, just watch." I turned my attention to the nerdy looking kid who had turned around and was heading in our direction.

"What do you want Jake?" The kid asked excitedly, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses up on his nose.

"Remember when I helped you out with your science fair project?"

"Mhmm, how could I forget, first place in the JSSOTF competition!" He grinned, punching the air with his tiny fist.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Junior Space Scientists of the Future, what else would JSSOTF stand for?" Jimmy squealed.

"Oh you're right, silly me." I said in a melancholy tone.

"Well you see me and my friend wanted to know if you could help us out, we're going to need two essays with a hundred reasons why not to pass notes written in cursive. But they have to be different.

"Alrighty then, you and your girlfriend's essays for you by tomorrow."

"Thanks Jim,"

"I'm not his girlfriend." I argued.

"'Course not," Was this nerd seriously sassing me?

"I'm not,"

Jim hit Jake on the back, and looked me up and down, adjusting his glasses again. "Nice one."

"Ugh," I wrinkled my nose. Disgusting!

The little geek jumped down the hallway, and the empathy I once had for him vanished.

"So I'll wait for you, we'll go to Swirl after you finish practice." He said, and I nodded solemnly.

**Love,**

**Sara**


	2. You Need My Help?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or So You Think You Can Dance, but I do love both shows! SO does my Guinea Pig, she's a huge fan too.**

**A/N: ****Here's another chapter, I don't know what your reactions will be, but I hope you like it, I did read it over again like twenty times, hopefully you'll enjoy. **

**Chapter 2 You Need My Help?**

"Great practice girls!" Coach clapped, "I'll see you next Tuesday, that's when we are going to nominate girls for Squad Leader."

"Bye," I grinned at her, "Thank you."

I walked out of the gym, still clad in my cheer-leading uniform. "Hey," I heard a low voice.

"Jake? You waited here?" I looked up, eyes wide with surprise.

"I said I would didn't I?" He reached out and took my bag.

"Yeah," I replied. "So what do you need help with?"

"Let's go to Swirl first, my treat, anything you want."

"Hm... I'm thinking a chocolate cone." He chuckled. The walk to Swirl was awkward and silent, I was glad that the school was nearby, for I couldn't last much longer without something to distract myself.

When we reached the ice cream store Jake opened the door for me and told me to go find a table. I nodded graciously as he went to go wait in the line. Yes, you did hear me correctly, I said _wait. _

The line was awfully long, and I doubt I would want to even wait in it. But Jake did, and he returned to the table with a chocolate ice cream cone for me, and a cup of mint ice cream for him.

"Okay Jake, what do you want? You've been dragging this out for over an hour, just tell me. You know how impatient I can be!"

He flashed me his million-dollar grin, before cutting to the chase: "I need your help."

"My help? You, Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer, need my help? As in me, Lilly Truscott? Can't you pay like professional people-helpers to... help you?" I said confused.

He laughed, "No, I need your help. I've been working really hard at trying to get Miley to forgive me, to take me back if you will. But I need to show her that I've changed. I need to prove myself."

"Aw!" I smiled. "You still love her!"

"Okay Lilly, moving on. I need some ideas, you know Miley inside and out... what can I do? I can be the normal guy now, really. I want to be able to convince her that I'm the same guy she fell in love with at first."

"You're so sweet Jake! Okay let's make a list," I said, pulling a pencil out of my book bag, and starting to write on a spare napkin.

-----------------------------------------------------------HM----------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly!" Miley screeched. I turned around, to find her running excitedly in my direction. "Guess what pop star is going to do a celebrity performance on So You Think You Can Dance?"

"Hilary Duff? Shakira?" I joked, Miley narrowed her eyes. "Fine I give up, who?"

"Hannah Montana of course!" She said annoyed.

"Oh, you see, Hannah Montana was my next guess." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Fine so I'm assuming Lola doesn't want to come and meet Lacey and Sara?" Miley said, watching as I opened my locker.

My jaw dropped, "Lola's invited? That's her favorite show, she _really _wants to come!"

"Of course, she's dancing too!" Miley said, clapping her hands.

"No way, I am- I mean Lola is not dancing on Live television! Lola doesn't even let people see her dance at home, the door's always locked!" I exclaimed.

"But Lilly!" She stopped, the volume of her voice dropping. "You're in _disguise_, no one will know it's you."

"Except for all the people that matter! Like you, Oliver, Jake, Jackson and your dad! There is no way I'm getting up on a stage, I don't dance!"

"I know, but you can learn, it'll be awesome, and there are cute male partners!" Miley continued in her attempt to convince me. "Please?"

I pursed my lips. "Fine... but you owe me big time!"

She grinned, "You're the best!"

"I know," I smirked, bowing. Miley and I headed off to our next class, P.E. Miley and I were on the same team, and even though Miley threw the basketball out five times, we still managed to win 39 to 28.

While Miley and I went to change in the locker room, she finally brought up the topic I knew she had been avoiding.

"Hey Lilly? What happened yesterday at Swirl?"

"Oh. Nothing Jake just wanted to hang out." I pulled on my purple camisole.

"You know, I don't mind if you two go out or anything. I'm over him. And the two of you are kind of cute together," She lied.

"I'm not dating him, we were just hanging out. Got a cone, talked. It was just some one on one time." I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "And we are not cute together, in case you didn't catch that, I said we weren't on a date. Who has dates on Tuesdays?"

Miley let out a sigh of relief, but started coughing to cover it up. "Miley," I continued, "I know you still love him, and he _can _be a normal person now, maybe you should give him another chance."

"_No,_" She said firmly. I sighed. "I do not still love him, and I am not going to put myself through that kind of hurt _again._ Now come on Lils, we have to get to lunch. And I forgot to tell you, you need to come over today, practice for the show." She whispered.

_Okay Miley, I get it, end of conversation. Damn this is going to be harder than I thought... _

**Love,**

**Sara**


	3. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: It's on my wish list, if any of you feel nice enough to get it for me )**

**A/N: Look I'm posting, I think it's a little rushed at the end, tell me your thoughts! )**

Chapter 3 Deja Vu

I gasped for breath, this was killing me, and I didn't care how cute my partner was going to be, I crawled across the dance studio dramatically in search of my plastic water bottle.

"Lilly, you're such a baby!" Miley groaned and collapsed beside me.

"Well I'm no Hannah Montana!" I argued, Miley snickered.

"You're good though Lils, you should become one of my dancers! Wouldn't that be fun?" Miley clapped her hands.

"Oh yeah! And then I'll become one of your back-up singers too!" I said feigning excitement.

"Fine Lilly, if you want to be sarcastic-"

"I do." I grinned.

"You girls did well today, I'll see you on Friday!" Roberto, our Italian dance choreographer, waved a goodbye to us.

"Come on, Hannah! Lola!" Mr. Stewart called. I looked over to see him in his "disguise".

"My wig's sweaty," I said in disgust. Mr. Stewart laughed in response, you can go change in the bathroom, I brought you both a change of clothes.

"Aw, thanks Daddy!" Miley kissed his cheek, before the two of us headed in the direction of the Ladies Bathroom.

-------------------------------------------------------HM-----------------------------------------------------------

"So? What did she say?" Jake questioned me as we walked along the beach, each drinking smoothies from Rico's.

This whole eating frosty deserts together was definitely becoming a reoccurring event.

"Jake, I don't want to hurt you-"

"Then just tell me Lilly." Jake paused as we sat down near the edge of the water. The waves came up at tickled my toes. "I'm guessing it's not good."

"Well, it's just, Miley is still scared to give you her heart, I think she's just to scared to jump she doesn't know if you're willing to catch her yet." I took a long sip of my cherry smoothie, before looking up nervously at Jake to see his reaction.

His brown eyes were fixed on the ground. I watched as he wrung his hands together, over and over again. "So... does that mean there's no chance? I mean Miley's pretty stubborn..."

I reached my hand over to him hesitantly and tilted his chin up, my hand ran across his face to his cheek in a friendly gesture. "Miley may be stubborn, I know that, trust me, but she still loves you. You two have so much left un-said, you guys can't avoid it much longer."

I gave Jake a reassuring smile, "Lilly?" He asked me.

"Yup?" I replied, looking out over the ocean, dropping my hand from his cheek.

"Thanks for all you help, you know you're the best, right?"

"Well, it's still nice to hear once and awhile." I joked, bumping his with my shoulder. He chuckled and wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

We stayed like that for awhile. It felt good to be with a friend, Miley had grown distant from me ever since her and Jake's break up... it hurt that she wouldn't tell me about how she was really feeling. It felt like a whole wall had been built up between Miley and I, and she was the only one with the power tools.

True, I still had my Oliver, but every second I spent with him killed me. My heart would race, my head would real, my cheeks burned if we made even the slightest contact. As comfortable as I felt with him, was how uncomfortable I felt too. I didn't know what was going on with me, but I did recognize the butterflies... which I took as a terrible, terrible omen.

I finished my smoothie, and stood up. "I should get going Jake, my Dad will be expecting me soon."

Jake nodded, and stood up. "Say 'Hi' to him for me. Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I walked down the beach, past Miley's house. I looked up at the second floor to see Miley tuning her guitar on her bed through the window. I thought of going inside, but over ruled that thought within seconds.

I continued down the beach until I came to a familiar road, I passed through a little patch of grass, weeds and trees.

I emerged on the edge of the road, I ran into my house, grabbing my skate-board from the middle of our driveway.

"Hey Daddy!" I screamed running into my house. Instead of finding my Dad cooking dinner in the kitchen, I found two men sitting at a table in our kitchen. My jaw dropped, "Leo!"

Leo stood up and spread out his arms, I ran into them and he scooped me up.

"Hey Lil' sis," He smiled at me.

"Leo! I didn't know you were coming to visit!"

"Of course you didn't it was a surprise, Silly Lilly." Leo led me to the small table. Surprise was right, I hadn't seen my big brother in nearly a year, when Leo left for college I knew that I wouldn't get to see him very often. Somehow, despite his terrible grades he had managed to get into a technology centered college on the North Coast.

Maybe it was because he knew someone, or sports. Yeah, my big brother, Leo Truscott was most popular quarterback in all of Malibu.

People couldn't believe we were even related. And they would probably deny it completely if it weren't for the fact we had the same blond hair and light blue eyes.

My dad spooned out some spaghetti onto our plates, while all three of us talked about Leo's college, my school. I had finished eating when my dad randomly spoke up:

"Oliver called, said it wasn't important." I nodded. Leo looked up from his food.

"So you and Oken together?" In response I raised my eyebrows.

"I... I... me? Oliver?" I stuttered. Leo nodded,

"Yeah, I wasn't talking about Olivia." I rolled my eyes.

"No." I said firmly.

_Deja vu... now I sound like Miley._

**Love,**

**Sara**


	4. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I own myself. Ohh... burn! LoL. I don't own Hanny Montany either... (**

**A/N: Here is another chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**Chapter Four Thoughts**

"You're still sleeping over right?" Miley asked me as we walked to homeroom.

"Ugh, yes." I said, not too eagerly. I just couldn't understand how Miley could be so peppy at this hour. Especially on a Friday morning. Gahh...

I collapsed at my desk, before pulling my foot into my lap, and giving it a look of pity.

"Lacey and Sara aren't worth it... and Jesus got voted it off! No fair, I loved their Krump!"

Miley rolled her eyes, "But now Sara gets to dance with the very sexy boy... Pasha, right? Plus, you can be all gangster if you really want to, you two will get along incredibly well." She joked.

Oblivious to this, I looked at her eyes wide: "You really think so? Maybe I can get her to sign my hat!"

Miley sighed her one of a kind "God-help-her-now" sigh. I pursed my lips, and turned to my desk, drawing circles with my eraser.

"Hey," A voice mumbled, from my side. Oliver. He crashed his binders onto the floor and focused his gaze on the empty, white wall.

"What's up with you? You look downer in the dumps than Daddy did when he got that awful chest cold. He was coughing up phlegm for weeks, if you know what I mean." Miley wrinkled her nose. Oliver and I stared at her for a second, before I turned back to him:

"To say it in a better way... what's wrong?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm feeling disgusted-"

"How so?" Miley interrupted.

"I didn't have a very great day yesterday. A lot of things to comprehend." Oliver groaned when he saw our unsatisfied expressions. "I saw a girl with a boy, I just didn't expect it."

"Oh... not Becca again. Ollie you have to get over her, it's been what a year?" Miley commented.

"Three months-"

"Close enough."

"I guess your right," Oliver said. I sent him a questioning look, he was lying, oh boy, was he lying and it was something big. Miley thought Oliver was upset about Becca Weller when he was the one that broke up with her. Of course he wouldn't tell Miley that, she would slap him silly.

But then again, I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I didn't want to know why Oliver was so miserable. Maybe it was...

"So your fine?" I whispered to him. His brown eyes shot up and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He snapped.

_Oh, of course because when people are happy they really like to wallow in self misery. I do, that's what always makes my day._

"'Course," I replied, before turning my attention back to my eraser circles .

---------------------------------------------------------HM-----------------------------------------------------------

"A number to the third power is greater than the same number times 12 added to thirteen." I read aloud. I didn't get why we were learning this, _again. _I mean what was it, the fourth time? And to think I'm in Pre-Calculus.

Mr. Crow had me doing the problem on the Smart Board. I picked up the blue pen-like pointer, and wrote out the problem, quickly solving it. Mr. Crow praised me as I headed back to my seat.

Who would have guessed I would be in tenth grade advanced math, in ninth grade? Boy did I feel special, not.

Actually, I just felt bored. Not to mention sad and a little confused.

But hey, being friends with Oliver can do that... I think... or maybe I'm just crazy.

Ehh... wouldn't be a first.

The bell rang, about ten minutes later and I was headed to science. Okay, so I may be a good student but Eww! Science? I mean of all subjects in had to be the most boring, and it definitely made the least logic.

I mean, one _Homo Sapiens_? Thanks, but I'm definitely not a homo.

Okay? Still don't believe me? Photosynthesis, why the heck would it not have something to do with cameras? Hello, does nobody else understand? Photo... and then synthesis. It sounds like the process of looking at pictures.

Now you tell me how you connect that to flowers.

As I reached the Science Lab, I decided to turn the other direction, opposite the class and go to my locker.

I entered the combination- 9, 19, 29. Before cramming my English and Math binder into it. I slammed the door shut, and kicked it ajar.

Oliver may be able to fake a nose bleed, but I can fake a jammed locker.

Okay... moving on, lot's of Oliver centered thoughts. Not good for the brain... but it's just because Oliver's upset, I mean... why would I be thinking of Oliver?

Yeah... anyhow. The bell rang a good five minutes ago, and I sat down in the hallway, pulling hair in front of my eye, trying to feign frustration, in case someone came down the hall.

Good thing too- "Ms. Truscott? I believe you should be in class right now."

"Principal Hunter... you see my lockers jammed, and I just simply cannot get it open!" I wailed.

Isn't ironic that our last principal was named Fisher, and now our principal is named Hunter? Well... I think it is. But back to pretending to be helpless.

"I'll go get a janitor, and you go to class. Honestly Ms. Truscott, you should have just gone to find someone." He scolded, and I pouted in response.

"But I don't have my binder, Principal Hunter. I really would hate to be unprepared."

"Take this note," He said, handing a slip of paper to me.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you Principal Hunter!"Before "scampering" off to class. As soon as I turned the corner, I slowed to a sluggish walk.

As I walked into the classroom, I handed Mr. Crow my late pass, and sat in my seat across from Jake and Oliver, next to Miley.

I looked up at the school clock. Nice going Lil, you managed to drop a whole twenty five minutes from Science.

Miley slid me a post-it. _Where were you? _I read her familiar scrawl, be for replying.

_Skipping class._

_What? Are you kidding, what the heck were you thinking? How could you be so stupid?_

_Calm down Miles, you know how I hate science._

_It doesn't mean you can become some juvenile delinquent! _

_I'm not going down some "dangerous path" I was just having some fun... faked a jammed locker, wasted a good twenty minutes, just hanging out. _

_You're an idiot, we will discuss this later._

**Love,**

**Sara**


	5. Winners

**Disclaimer: I own a box of Fruit Loops. Mmmm... yummy. I own this chapter, but sadly I own no one... except for Leo. And let me tell you, God definitely treated that boy well.**

**A/N: This is a really long chapter, but I haven't posted in a while so I guess I owe you.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! They really make my day!**

**Chapter 5 Winners **

"Hello Lil-" Mr. Stewart started to ask as Miley and I entered. Miley shot her father a nasty look, before stomping upstairs.

He raised his eyebrows at me, and in response I fell backwards onto the couch.

I didn't get why Miley was overreacting. I mean gosh, it was only one class. Anyway what could we have possibly done in science that was life-altering? Nothing, because it's science! It's just a bunch of sounds that form longer jumbles of letters. Why does it actually matter?

That's right, you know it. The only reason we have to take science is because they needed something to fill another hour of the school day. I mean we couldn't be that far behind France.

"I'm taking it you didn't have such a great day?" Mr. Stewart raised his eyebrows, and handed me a peach.

"Oh I had a great day Mr. Stewart, but it would have been much better if someone wasn't being SUCH A HUGE DRAMA QUEEN!" I shouted so Miley could hear.

"Well I would have had a better day is someone wasn't DITCHING CLASS!" Mr. Stewart widened his eyes, and looked at me.

"Tell me it wasn't you,"

I fiddled with my fingers, "It wasn't me?"

"You skipped class, didn't you?" He paused, but didn't wait for my answer. "Lilly, this is serious-"

"Everyone's making it a bigger deal than it really was." I groaned. I mean it's not like I was doing drugs or anything.

"Yes it is a big deal. What were you doing, who were you with?" Yep, pretty much nailed that one Robbie Ray.

"Oh I was with a bunch of boys, we were totally stoned." I said sarcastically. What was wrong with me? I was never _this _rude to anyone, it's all because of Oliver.

I mean why won't he just tell me what's wrong? I'm his best friend-

I did not just bring up Oliver again, did I? _Great._

"I'm sorry Mr. Stewart, please forgive me, just everything is a little hectic right now, and all I really need is Miley." Mr. Stewart managed a smile. "And I was just going through my locker, I didn't even miss half an hour of class."

He nodded, "Now that's more like my Lilly,"

I motioned to the doorway. "I really need to talk to Miley, I haven't been the greatest friend."

"Go ahead, darlin'."

I made my way up the stairs, and knocked on Miley's bedroom door. "If that's Jackson, Dad, Oliver or Jake go away."

I opened the door. And she looked up. "Lilly too."

"Miley, I'm sorry, if I've been really rude, but you're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting. You're the one that's been..." She trailed off angrily.

"Been what?" I said gently, walking over and sitting beside Miley at her desk.

"Lilly, I'm sorry too." She turned away from me. What was she hiding? Both of my best friends keeping a secret from me? Was it Jake next? Or maybe Leo?

"Miley, what are you hiding from me? Don't tell me it's nothing, I've known you too long to believe that." I pushed a lock of curly, brown hair from her eye.

"Oliver saw you and Jake at the beach. I know I told you I was over him, I just didn't think he would move on that fast. And I didn't think you would believe me-"

"Miley! I'm not with him, we were just hanging out!"

"With your arm entangled with his? Oliver saw, and he told me everything!" Miley cried.

I felt the tears well up behind my eyes. "Oliver has his facts wrong, and why should it even matter to him?"

Miley was silent. "Miley?" I asked her, but her hazel eyes fixed on the floor. Okay now I'm feeling really out of the loop!

You would too, if your best friend, and the love of your life-

I swear my mind is in a place of it's own. Where's it coming up with this stuff? But hey, no hard feelings mind. Everyone here knows I don't like Oliver.

Right? _Right. _

And now I'm having conversations with myself. _Great. _

"It doesn't matter what Oliver's problem is. I trust you, Lil, I know you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me."

----------------------------------------------------------HM----------------------------------------------------------

"That's never going to work." I mumbled into my cellphone, getting a look from Hannah. I'm so sick of lying to Miley.

"Well then what do you suggest?" Jake asked me, "I really need your help."

"I know, Christina, but I don't want to push it."

"Christina? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm with her..." Hannah stared at me, and I fixed my Lola wig. "She has a point, I agree."

"With what?" Jake asked. Okay, so he's definitely not following... but then again, it's not making much sense to me either.

"I'll call you later, right now isn't the best time."

"I figured... but hey Lilly?"

"Yeah," I said, shifting the phone to my other ear.

"Maybe I should just tell her how I feel."

"No, no and _no. _You can't just say it, you have to show her. I really have to go Chris,"

"Okay..." He said.

"Don't hurt yourself," I said as a goodbye, and I heard him chuckle.

"Thanks, I'll try." I flipped my cellphone closed.

"Do ya want to tell me somethin'?" Miley asked me, and I shook my head. She nodded, "We can talk later," She smiled, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. The limo parked and soon Lola and Hannah were outside with her manager and Jackson.

"Daddy, we don't have to stay here long do we?" Miley whined.

"No, it's a quick concert, and a few V.I.P. guests are coming, but that shouldn't take too long. Plus, Lola can help."

"I'm really sorry, I totally forgot about this." She said, apologetically.

I shook my head, "No problem."

------------------------------------------------------HM----------------------------------------------------------------

Disguised as Lola, I took my seat beside Hannah Montana. Kids walked up screaming and shouting about photos and autographs. I helped distract a few of the little, bratty ones by telling them jokes.

And every once and a while Miley would give me a gracious expression, and turn back to one of her many "Number 1 Fan"s.

I bet half of them don't even know what her favorite color is. And yes, it is Tickle-Me-Pink thank you very much.

See? I'm her biggest fan... but I'm also her best friend... so I'm not sure if that counts.

I flipped open my phone. The crowd was slowly decreasing in size. I selected the "Images" section on my cell and shifted through the pictures.

Miley and I. Jake and Miley, when they were going out. Me, camera whoring of course. Oliver covered in a cherry smoothie, I "accidentally" spilled on him.

Leo and I eating hot-dogs. Oliver and I sharing a extra-large lemonade. Oliver and I at a Hannah concert. Lola and Hannah. The President and the "dog-whisperer". Me and Sophie. Oliver and I at a movie. Leo and me at Splish n' Splash water park. Jake smiling _way _too much. Oliver and I at Field Day. Oliver and I walking my dog at the park. Oliver and I sticking our tongues out. Oliver and I soaked, after dancing in the rain. Oliver and I at our block party.

Oliver looking amazingly cute. Miley's b-day party- woah! I did not just think that.

I dropped my phone down on the table. Getting a questioning look from Hannah.

Oliver is not cute, he's icky. I mean his head is like a big mop, and then he's only got like one chest hair. Not that it really matters. And I mean he's definitely not Mr. Manly Biceps.

**Overall he's just not cute.**

_Yes he is._

**Great and now I'm arguing with the voice in my head.**

_Yes you are, because you won't admit how you love Oliver._

**I don't love him, he's my best friend. I mean god it's Oliver.**

_You want him to hold you in his arms._

**No I don't.**

_Yes you do._

**I think I know better than you.**

_No you don't. _

**Yes I do.**

_Ha ha, you admit it. You like Oliver._

**No, I admitted to knowing more than you! Just go away, you're driving me crazy.**

_Maybe you're already crazy._

I let out an exasperated cry. One of Hannah's last three fans stared at me. "You got a problem little girl?"

Her eyes widened. "Mommy! She screamed, running over to her rather _large _mother... oh and now I'm getting the death glare. _Great. _

Not only am I crazy, but I also scare little kids. I jumped up from the table and stomped off into the Lady's Bathroom.

Worst of all, I think I like Oliver.

_I win._

**Love,**

**Sara**

**Leave your comments please!**

"**Sparkles"**


	6. Terrible Friends

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hannah Montana, but I can swim, unlike London Tipton! LoL.**

**A/N: Hey everybody. I know I promised some of you a Jiley chapter. But this had to build up to it, I hope you don't mind! Sorry guys if I disappointed you!**

**Chapter 6- Terrible Friends**

_Where are you? Where am I? Who am I looking for? Thoughts raced through my mind. The walls were closing around me. I saw a laughing figure in a corner, it raised it's hands and everything stopped. The time around me stopped. The figure came closer, and sat down on the couch beside me._

_"Why are you lying to yourself?" It asked. Mom..._

_"Mom," I cried, wrapping my arms around her, just to find her body was as thin as the air. _

_"Why are you hiding this? Why are you trying to build up fronts, and prevent yourself from being happy?" She questioned, in her familiar voice._

_"I can't handle it Mom. I don't want to get hurt again." I called, her body disappeared, but still her voice rang throughout the room._

_"Your making yourself miserable Miley."_

_"I'm protecting myself."_

_"The only thing standing between you two is yourself. Take a chance." Her voice began to fade._

_"Mom? Don't leave I need you!" I jumped off the couch, running around the open space. Just as her voice vanished, so did the furniture, and the walls. Soon I was standing alone in an open place, darkness sweeping over me._

_"Mommy? Where are you?"_

_"I'm watching you, honey. Be strong."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, the alarm clock jumping up and down on my night-stand. I groaned before walking to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror.

What just happened? Since when does my mom come to me in dreams? It had only happened once before. When I was scared and worried. Why would she come now?

She didn't help this time, she was scolding me, scolding me for not being forgiving. Or understanding.

She was angry at me for not forgiving Jake. But why? I'm fine without him, I mean look at Lilly! She doesn't have a boyfriend, and she's just fine.

Hannah Montana doesn't need a famous beau. And I don't need Jake Ryan.

I don't need Mr. Arrogant, Mr. I Steal Water From Little Girls, Mr. Zombie Slayer... I have Beary, Beary the bear, and he's enough for me.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I pulled out eyeliner and foundation. Before applying that, and grabbing three tubes of lip gloss and stuffing them in my book bag.

Still clad in pajamas I went to great Daddy, "Morning Daddy!" I said in my sunshine-y voice.

"Mornin' Bud, how'd ya sleep?" Dad smiled, spooning scrambled eggs on to a plate and handing it to me.

"Okay, I guess. You?"

"Fine," He grinned taking a plate for himself and sitting across from me. "You have an exam today, in Biology. You gonna bring me home a B?"

"I'll try," I paused, grabbing the salt shaker. "But I mean Biology makes no sense. Who cares? We've got a lot of bones, movin' on."

"School comes first." Daddy said before digging into his eggs.

Suddenly Jackson bounded down the stairs, fully dressed. "Hey Pap! You look great today, absolutely fantastic! And your hair, so lush and full-"

"Jackson, just tell me what you did this time boy." Jackson began ringing his hands.

"Well it ain't as bad as it sounds, Dad, I mean we can always get a replacement, and I'm sure they don't cost to much-"

"What did y'all break?" He narrowed his eyes at Jackson.

"I didn't break anything... I just lost something, I mean it can be replaced, it's no big deal-"

"Cut to the chase boy! You're slower than Uncle Earl in the bathroom." Daddy growled.

"I borrowed the Hannah wig for a project at school... and lost it." Jackson murmured.

"Stupid say what?" I exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Five, four, three-"

"What are you counting for?" Jackson said, happy his father hadn't exploded at him.

"That's how long you have to run before I come after you. Two-" Jackson ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, locking the door.

I high-fived my Dad. "Too bad he doesn't know I have an extra."

Daddy chuckled. "Think we should've told him."

"Nah," We said at the same time. I went into my room, got dressed, and went to catch the school bus.

----------------------------------------------------------HM----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Miley," _He _stalked over to my locker, while _he _leaned on the locker next to mine.

"Jake," I said coldly.

"So I was thinking about our science project. Maybe we could work on it after school. I mean if you aren't busy." He suggested. I stared at him, was he honestly asking me to go out in _public _with him again? Did he hit his head?

"Well, I don't-" Suddenly Lilly appeared at my side.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Jake, Oliver and I will totally come with! We need all the extra help we can get."

I raised my eyebrows at Lilly, mouthing a: "What are you thinking?"

"Okay, so it's a date," He grinned at me, and then exchanged a look with Lilly.

_What is going on with those too?_

Jake walked off, and I glared at Lilly. "Ha, if I didn't know you were such a loving person, I would be scared."

"Oh, I'm not mad." I smiled, and she nodded her head happily. "I'm enraged."

Lilly widened her eyes. "Ms. Kunkle? I'm coming right now!" Lilly said, running down the hallway. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Was it me or was she way to quick to agree with that?"

I sighed, and Oliver and I went in the direction of our French class.

"How do you say, Boring?" I asked Lilly, half way through our class.

"Raseur," Lilly answered seriously, intently listening to Mademoiselle.

I gaped at her, when did Lilly ever listen to a teacher? Oh yeah, when she recently became interested in languages.

I'm pretty sure it's just a phase.

"Adèle?" Mademoiselle asked Lilly, calling her by her French name.

"You decide it based on the article or subject. Like 'ma mere' or 'mon pere'" Lilly answered.

"Very good." Lilly smiled, before writing something down in her notebook.

I knew I should have been paying attention... but I couldn't help but think of Jake. I wasn't ready to be with him, even if Lilly and Oliver were there. We were on strictly a "Hi-Bye" basis.

And now I was expected to sit with him for hours, while Lilly and Oliver were off in their own world, and actually be able to listen to him without feeling the ache to kiss his red lips.

_Oh my god..._

Maybe I was supposed to feel the ache to kiss that gorgeous face of his... maybe Jake was planning that the whole time! Gah... how could I be so blind?

Jake could see through my act this whole time... he knew I was still in love with his incredible self... sigh.

But I can't be that easy to read, can I? And the only one I really admitted to was Lil

And now it all makes sense. Lilly told Jake! How could she do that to me? I told her I was over him, I told her that I didn't want to get back together with him! How could she do this to me? I glared at her pretty little innocent face, she hid her evil so well. With those happy blue eyes, and perky blond hair... I just couldn't stand her.

That was it, if she was going to be a terrible friend. So would I!

_Oliver, bud, I have something to tell you._

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	7. I Can't

**Disclaimer: One day it was raining out, so I went outside while no one else was home. I went to go swing on my rope swing, but suddenly I was greeted by a green gnome! He told me if I helped him find his sister he would grant me one wish. I searched high and low for Sasha, the gnome's sister. And found her stuck on top of the chimney! I quickly made my way to the top of our brick chimney and retrieved Sasha. After returning her back to Brother Gnome, I told him that I would love to own Hannah Montana, and that was my wish. However, Brother Gnome ran away snickering, and did not grant my wish. **

**A/N: Stupid gnomes! Here's chapter 7, I'm going camping so this might be the last chapter I get up until possibly next week. I know :(**

**Chapter 7 I Can't**

**"**Cause it's you and me together

I'm always on your side... Ohhhh...

No one, no one, no one, can ever change it

Come on let em try

Cause it's you and me together now

Cause it's you and me together

I'm always on your side

No one, no one, no one, can ever change it

Come on let em try

Cause it's you and me together now**!" **

Hannah smiled into the microphone. "That song was inspired by a _great _friend," Hannah said sarcastically. "Thanks, I had a great time! And I really hate to go! Mwa! Love you all!" She blew kisses to the audience, before turning on her heel and walking off the stage.

"Come on, let's go." She ordered, stomping off into her dressing room.

As she entered the room, her "manager" behind her, she found Lola sitting on her coach.

"What are you doing here?" She said in disgust. Lola simply furrowed her eyebrows. Hannah glared at her Dad before he mumbled something about an itchy mustache and left the room.

"How could you tell Jake?" Hannah complained, pulling off her wig.

"Tell him what?" Lola asked, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, about your Pineapple allergy? I didn't think you'd care, I mean it doesn't make you any less of a person."

Hannah placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not talking about my allergies to Tropical Fruit. I'm talking about one of my biggest secrets, probably one of the biggest secrets in the world!"

"But I thought he already knew about the, Hannah Montana slash Miley Stewart thing."

Hannah grabbed a towel to wrap around her hair, "I'm talking about the fact you told him that I still loved him!"

Lola sat thinking silently for awhile. "But I didn't,"

Miley sat down beside Lola. "Then why were you so quick to agree to working on that science project? You're trying to set us up again aren't you?"

"No, well at least it wasn't intended. But you and Jake are really good in science and all... you know I need as much help as I can get." Lola explained.

"You mean you didn't tell him I still have a crush on him?" Miley asked, grinding her teeth together in apprehension.

"'Course not," Lola grinned.

"Uh oh," Miley whispered, pursing her lips.

"Uh oh what?" Lola asked, eyes widening.

"Uh... I'm not wearing my Hannah wig, what if someone walks in!" Miley exclaimed, running over to claim her golden locks.

Lola shot Miley a questioning look as Miley pulled on her Hannah wig. "But you were the one that took it off."

"Ha ha, silly me!" Hannah faked a grin. "Ha ha,"

"Yeah," Lola replied un-surely. "I liked your song, but what was that whole friend thing about?"

"You see..." She paused. "well you see."

Lola folded her hands in her lap. "Okay, thanks, I totally understand now!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Come on Lola, let's go home," The two girls linked arms before heading in the direction of the Dressing Room door.

-------------------------------------------------------------HM----------------------------------------------------------

"Jake?" Miley asked as she walked out of her Limo. She looked down to see a boy with blond hair sitting in the middle of her driveway.

"Miley! I've been waiting for you." He exclaimed, standing up. She stared at him, and then felt a large hand clasp her shoulder.

"Hey Mile, I'm gonna go on in. Why don't you settle this."

"Okay Daddy," Miley said, as she watched her father's retreating figure. "How long have you been here?"

"Four hours, I know you told me you had a Hannah thing, I'm so stupid!" Jake scolded himself.

"Oh Jake," Miley whispered, before sitting down on the picnic blanket.

"Here," He held out a martini glass. "I remember you said you liked Sherly Temples."

Miley put a hand to her heart, and closed her eyes, trying to maintain composure. How did Jake still know just how to make her heart melt? "Thanks,"

Jake wrung his hands repetitively. "Miley, I promised myself that I wouldn't lose you."

Miley looked down at her feet. She wanted to scream that he never lost her. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, and have him kiss her lips like before...

"I've changed, I've changed for you Miles. You said you wanted a normal boyfriend. I can be him. I'm as normal as I'll ever get." Jake sighed. "I'm patient now, I don't expect other people to give things up, just so I can have my way."

"Jake... I, I don't know what to say." Jake sat down across from Miley, and took her hands in his.

"Tell me you'll take me back." He said simply, placing a tender hand on her cheek. His eyes met hers, and he fought off the urge to kiss her until sunrise.

"Jake..." Miley repeated, a lost look in her eyes.

Jake edged closer to her, "Come on Miley, take me back!" She could almost hear Lilly cheering _"Come on! Come on! Take 'im back Mile!"_ in her head. She remained silent.

His faithful lips met hers, sending those unbelievable shivers through her spine, those crazy butterflies into her stomach all over again.

Miley pushed Jake away from her standing up quickly and running through her door. "I can't,"

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	8. What Should I Do?

**Disclaimer: If I wished on a star to have my dream come true like Miley. I honestly can't say it would be to own Hannah Montana. Therefore I do not always own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Howdy Lovers. I have a few things to tell you before you can read. You must watch this video:**

** thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them, so please keep them coming! This is about two pages, I hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 8 What Should I Do?

"Hey Oliver!" I shouted, running down the hallway to catch up to him. I ran my fingers over my long blond braid. I gripped his shoulder and turned him around to face me.

"Oh, hi Lilly," He grumbled nervously. I watched as his eyes shifted around the corridor. Settling on everyone and everything other than my own eyes.

"How are you? You didn't call last night, like you said you would." I recalled. "You always call at nine."

"I forgot," I watched his lips form the words, but my ears couldn't believe it. Oliver forgot? He's never forgotten before. He even called my cell phone when he was in the hospital, getting his appendix out! I was sitting right next to him. It was _our _thing. Every night, every single night. He hasn't forgotten for eight years! Ever since second grade we've always talked on the phone.

It was our Lilly/Oliver time.

"Okay," I mumbled, confused. He turned and started to walk away. "Oliver!" I shouted, chasing him again.

He didn't look at me, he just stayed where he was starring at his feet.

"Did I do something?" I pondered aloud. He simply shook his head, and the two of us walked in silence the rest of the way to homeroom.

--------------------------------------------------------HM------------------------------------------------------------

Miley didn't come to school today, Oliver didn't talk to me and even Jake was distant. I was alone, school drifted by slowly, with me in a dream-like state nearly all day. By the time the last bell had rung through our school I was on Miley's bus, on the way to her house.

I got off two stops early in order to get to the local Grocer. I grabbed two pints of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Ice Cream and paid the cashier. _Just in case. _I thought. _I'll just have to walk the rest of the way._

Something, I knew my parents would yell at me about. "The streets of Malibu are dangerous Lilly! You can't just go gallivanting around alone!"

I could almost hear them now.

In no time I was at The Stewart's front door. For the first time in a long while I rang the doorbell.

Mr. Stewart answered the door, and greeted me happily: "Lilly, darlin'! It's so good to see ya, why'd you ring the doorbell." His expression changed, and I knew he understood. "Mile, wasn't feelin' too great, so I told her she could stay home." I nodded, before questioning:

"Could I go see her?"

"Of course!" He replied, before stepping out of the way and leading me upstairs. "Mile, there's someone here to see you!"

"Go away," I heard her sniff. Mr. Stewart walked down the stairs and I opened the door.

"Hey Miley," I cooed in a quiet voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," She sat up, hugging Beary to her chest.

"You want to talk?" I inquired gently, while standing up and walking into her bathroom to grab a box of tissues. I made my way back into her room, and took my seat next to her. "I'm all ears." I whispered.

While she explained to me all of the events that had taken place after I had left she broke down. Tears streamed down her face, and all I could do was wrap my arms around her and whisper calming words into her ears, like: "Everything will be okay," and "If it's supposed to be, it will work itself out."

"No," She argued, "No. It won't, I don't know why I turned him down again! I wanted to kiss him, but Lilly..."

"Miley, you were scared." I coaxed. "You just don't want to be hurt." Miley sobbed into my shoulder.

"What do you think I should do?" Her question hit me like a load of bricks. What should _I _do, you mean. I wanted to correct her.

_What was I going to do? _I loved Oliver. I knew I did. And now that I've admitted it, unlike in the romance novels I've read... I don't feel any better. I don't feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel like it's gotten heavier. Now Oliver isn't even talking to me. _What was I going to do?_

"Trust him Miley's, he'll catch you when you fall." I vowed, shooting her a half-hearted smile. She clung to me even tighter.

"Same to you," I heard her mutter, her voice barely audible. Confused, I pursed my lips, had I imagined it?

"Did you say something?"

"No," She said flatly.

"Come on, Miley, look what I brought!" I held up the paper grocery bag. "Let's get some spoons and watch a movie! I'll call my mom, girls night in."

Miley giggled, and reached for a pint of ice cream before the two of us charged down stairs. I grabbed clean spoons from their dishwasher while Miley grabbed her Just Like Heaven DVD. I groaned as she put it in the player.

"Come on Miley! We watch that nearly every time we have movie nights."

"But it's my favorite!" She pouted.

"Fine," I gave in, "But I chose the next one." We settled into the pillows we had arranged on the floor, and Miley started the movie.

_Ah... Friday nights with Miley._

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	9. Trail Off Again

**Disclaimer: If I wished on a star to have my dream come true like Miley. I honestly can't say it would be to own Hannah Montana. Therefore I do not already own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N:Hey guys I'm sorry this took so long to get up, I just started eighth grade, and I'm so overwhelmed. I'm taking tenth grade math... it's definitely difficult. I hope you guys like this chap. I think it's pretty yucky myself.**

Chapter 9 Trail Off Again

"I did it," her voice was admitted slightly quieter than in person. I opened my mouth, about to reply, when she continued:

"He was walking down the beach, in his disguise of course, otherwise he would have been bombarded by people. And I just ran up to him from behind. I flung my arms around him, and turned him into me..." Her voice trailed off as her reminiscing flew out my other ear.

A happy ending, of course I was proud of Miley, for taking that chance to completely trust another human being. To be able to take my advice and jump of that cliff like it was just the time gap in between a bounce on a trampoline, when you're in mid-air, forgetting the trampoline will be there to catch you, and then hitting the surface to bounce up again. She'll keep bouncing, she might get knocked over, but she'll keep getting back up.

Jake and Miley were the fight every once and awhile type, always making sure though that the other knows he or she is forgiven in the next couple of hours.

They aren't like Oliver and I, every three jumps that trampoline will just disappear. Poof, it's gone and I'm gonna fall to that hard cold ground. Again.

Oliver just gets so angry, he's too stubborn. It's like I'm can't stop bouncing, I'm telling him to watch out, I'm gonna fall, I'm telling him to catch me, but every time I do he just says I'm wrong.

But I'm _not _wrong.

Sure I might have my moments... and oh hell I know I'm stubborn too, but couldn't you, God, couldn't you make it a little easier. Could you send me a sign, just one telling me he's not interested before I make a fool of myself. Just one, telling me that, maybe I have a chance.

If there's a possibility you're listening, God, I'd prefer the latter or the two.

"I screamed 'Yes!' and he just kissed me again. Oh my god, Lilly, it was like I was on fire, like everything else had disappeared and I was living in a dream. It was just... like my whole body was tingling and... it was just a miracle."

There was a knock on the door. And Dr. Jonas enter the room.

"Miley, I have to go, I'll call you back." I flipped shut my phone and tossed it on my folded clothing.

"Okay, Lillian, I'm going to ask you to walk across the room and back." Dr. Jonas said in her annoying voice. I hated Physicals, especially with Jonas, she just made everything more uncomfortable than she needed too.

She continued to ask me to move around the room, she checked my back to see if my case of scoliosis had gotten smaller. Pretty pointless seeing it's only curved 9 degrees.

She tested my reflexes and measured my heart rate and pulse. I changed back into my clothing and before too long she was discussing the type of vaccinations I needed to get.

"I'd also think it's about time you finally _agreed _to get the HPV shots."

"HPV? But that's a sexually transmitted disease, I'm not stupid. I'm forced to take Health." I grimaced at her.

"You never know, you're nearly sixteen, girls like you sometimes can't control themselves-"

"Are you suggesting I'm a slut?" I exclaimed eyes widened. "My father supports my decision, I will not be getting a vaccination for HPV. If that is all, I will be leaving, _now._" I grabbed my purse before she could say another thing and exited the room.

Leo and Dad weren't home and I really couldn't handle being alone, at least not now, not tonight. When I knew I was probably the only girl in the world who fell in love with their best friend and didn't even know why he wouldn't talk to her anymore.

Did that make sense? I don't think it did. I let my feet carry me out of the building and down the street to the alley I had hid my skateboard in. I mounted before heading out to my unknown direction.

Past hills of green grass, private beach houses, and stores. Through secret passageways and shortcuts. I did not take in my surroundings, I just watched them, not comprehending as I went from gravel to tar to grass, and over again.

The question of where I was going didn't even occur in my mind, it seemed like my soul, my heart knew exactly where I headed.

When I arrived at a quaint cream colored house, I looked at it puzzled. Why had I brought myself here?

I walked in between the cream house and the one next door, a pale blue with white shutters. I passed through the tall grass and in behind some untamed rose bushes. I remember when his mother had taken up gardening.

I remembered when she stopped.

I remember how old we were, what grade we were in, what time we got out from school day, and whether it was raining or not.

I could tell you everything about him, his middle name: Oscar, his birthday: November 19, 1992, he was nearly a year old then me. His favorite color: Red, his favorite class: History, his favorite number: 29, why? It was his first number on his soccer jersey. Do you need to know more? I can keep going.

I know everything, I even know that there's no chance. No chance for me and him. Just the chance for me to come clean, to get this load off my shoulders. I approached him, he was in his yard running soccer drills.

"Hey," I called, trying to get his attention. I pulled on my red hoodie, "I need to talk to you..." His brown eyes stared into my blue ones. And I lost myself in them. And I let it happen because I knew there was no turning back at this point, I leaned in and caressed his cheek. I watched as his eyes flicked open wider.

"Oliver," I whispered, loving the way his name sounded on my tongue, coming from my lips... I let myself trail off.

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	10. The Real World

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the second to last chapter. I hope you Jiley fans like it. The next chapter is mostly Oliver, and I might add an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hannah Montana. Excuse me while I go and cry now in the corner.**

Chapter 10 The Real World

"Today is day," I said, starring into the mirror. "Today is the day that I let myself fall, today is the day I'm going to finally let Jake catch me."

I pulled a brush through my hair, which I had spent my time blow-drying minutes earlier. Lilly was going to the doctor today, I wanted to call her and ask her one last time how I should do it... but she's with Leo right now, they need their time.

I always new Leo was cute, but now that he's been gone for a year it's even more surprising to see him again. He looks much more mature than he ever did before he left.

Leo was nineteen when he finally got accepted to college. Ever since Leo's incident Lilly's applied herself in school so much more.

I think it's because she's seen what really happens out there. In the real world.

And when I think about it, I feel crushed. The Real World is for Lilly, Oliver and Jackson. It's not for me, and it never will be. I was blessed with a gift, a gift that makes my life so much easier than theirs. Sometimes I felt guilty, and other times I felt left out. By the time I'll be twenty-one I'll have made as much money as Lilly or Oliver might in their whole lives.

It seems unfair.

The world I'm in, the world with Jake, is never-ending. No matter how long ago you entered this superficial community, or how badly you want to get out, you never can. You're trapped, and there will always be someone recognizing your name without ever having met you... truth is, that kind of scares me.

If Hannah ever gets married, it'll be on the tabloids, if she ever gets pregnant ten or more years from now, it'll be news. And people will always compare me, or compare themselves to me, and I hate knowing that I might be destroying other people's self confidence.

But there isn't anything I can really do, because when I became that one, you know the other million will never stop watching.

And that was all I could think about as I walked out of my house and down the road. I knew he would be going to the beach right about know, I hopped to catch him on my way there.

I walked down Paraker Street and switched on to Loliy Lane.

I started to wonder about that star. You know the one, two stars away from the small one next to that bright one. Miley. It was hard to imagine the fact I had a star named after me, and I promise myself. Even if this thing with Jake doesn't work out, one day, years from now I'll go on one of those space tours, and I'll go see Miley up close. And I'll remember how unconditional a first love can be.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, it didn't come to mind that I had already passed Jake's house, I was getting closer.

That's when I saw him, Milos, wandering in the direction of the sun coated shore.

_Now how am I going to do this?_

But I didn't need to ask this time, I ran up to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I grabbed him and turned his face towards mine.

"Jake," I whispered, before pushing myself up against him and meeting his soft, red lips with mine. It was an unexplainable feeling, I was just, too happy, my toes wanted to curl under, and I couldn't help popping my leg up. His hands wrapped around my waist.

He had obviously been surprised. I was oxygen deprived, but couldn't bear the thought of leaving his comfort just to gasp for air. Jake pulled his lips away from mine quickly, panting and sucking in air. Every time our lips left one another's I whispered the words. "I... love... you... and I'm... sorry... for not... jumping sooner." He just chuckled and ran a hand over my hair. He pulled away, and I hugged him tightly.

"Don't even worry about it." He paused and stepped back from me. "Miley Stewart?" He questioned me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I grinned and yelled happily:

"Yes!" He smiled at me, and leaned down to kiss me again. This time not stopping to say anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------HM------------------------------------------------------

"He was walking down the beach, in his disguise of course, otherwise he would have been bombarded by people. And I just ran up to him from behind. I flung my arms around him, and turned him into me, our lips met. Minutes later he asked me if I would be his girlfriend. I screamed 'Yes!' and he just kissed me again. Oh my god, Lilly, it was like I was on fire, like everything else had disappeared and I was living in a dream. It was just... like my whole body was tingling and... it was just a miracle. And after that Jake took me to the beach-"

"Miley, I have to go, I'll call you back." Lilly's voice said, before I even had the chance to say anything more she hung up the phone.

I sighed, Lilly just isn't the same as she used to be.

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


	11. What I've Been Waiting For

**A/N: Ahhh! Last chapter, I know, too much Loliver, but come on! You know they're the best. (No flames) Any who, I might do an epilogue, only if you request though.**

**Disclaimer: Okay so my Dad totally owns Hannah Montana, no lie, and he said when he dies he'll give it to me. Now I must go and plot. So yeah, I technically do not own it (but in the future...) **

**For you more gullible readers, that was all false information. Well I just want to give a special thanks:**

**For you guys who reviewed:**

**Write.Love.On.Her.Arms- PM me, I haven't heard from you in awhile, love.**

**risingstar9328**

**lilerin91- OMG do you read like every Loliver story? I mean cause seriously you review everything I read/write, you're absolutely great Erin.**

**Sango A.R**

**nysunsetangel- Once again thanks for the reviews!**

**sherrie123456- You are totally chill, girl. LoL.**

**mmvok- Thanks for your faithful reviews!**

**Julx27xluvsxHM- Who doesn't love HM? LoL.**

**honorchoirsinger- OMG singers unite!**

**DisneyClassic**

**ForbiddenxMelody- Thanks again for the support!**

**StealMyHeart- I hope you liked it!**

**He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime- I hope you enjoyed this fic. **

**LightningStruckBlackDog- PM me, we can be weird together.**

**silverjazz- Sorry Leo didn't have a huge part, I had some ideas, but they kind of died down while I was writing.**

**youlookhottoday- So do you. Giggles **

**GingerIsInTheHouse13- Thanks!**

**caligrl479- Aww! It's you! I hope you liked this story.**

**x miss magic x Hey you! Enjoy!**

**tellmeifyou**

**lovely23**

**Spencer-Sweetie! Thanks for always being there!**

**aprilrainer15- Who doesn't hate cliffys?**

**softballdog787- I hope you like it!**

**princess cutie- Lollie forever!**

**Wolfwhisperer- Hey Wendy! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you and your Jiley loving self tolerate this chapter.**

**Valx3- Love you babe! Thanks for the PM!**

**Drum roll please... oh yeah! And if you want an epilogue or a sequel. I'm taking a vote! Your opinion matters!**

Chapter 11 What I've Been Waiting For

"What Lilly?" Oliver asked me, his tone harsher than I had expected.

"Maybe we should sit down," I whispered quietly, leading him over the swings. We sat and were silent for a moment.

"What do you want?" He repeated.

"Oh, Oliver-"

"Don't do that!" I peered up at him with my blue eyes.

"Do what?"

"That trying to play so innocent... well it's not going to work. You know I don't care what you and Jake do, _yeah I know_, you don't have to break it to me easy." He jumped up, turning his back on me.

"Well, that wasn't what I was going to tell you about," I stood up, "But I didn't know you would mind."

"I wouldn't mind?" He screamed at me. "Of course I'd mind, my best friend didn't even tell me what was going on!"

"Ollie, it's just... it was a Jake and me only type of thing. I didn't even know it was that important to you." I reached up to put my hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it off.

"Oh, I see, I'll always come second place to the Zombie Slayer. Well you know what Lilly? I don't care anymore, so just get out of my way!"

"Oliver, what are you talking about?"

He approached me, a sinister look on his face. His voice lathered with disgust: "I'm talking about you Mrs. Jake Ryan. I'm talking about how you didn't even tell me that you had a crush on Miley's ex, I'm talking about how the only reason I found out was because I found you guys on the beach..."

That was all he had to say before I knew what he was talking about:

_I reached my hand over to him hesitantly and tilted his chin up, my hand ran across his face to his cheek in a friendly gesture. "Miley may be stubborn, I know that, trust me, but she still loves you. You two have so much left un-said, you guys can't avoid it much longer."_

_I gave Jake a reassuring smile, "Lilly?" He asked me._

_"Yup?" I replied, looking out over the ocean, dropping my hand from his cheek._

_"Thanks for all you help, you know you're the best, right?"_

_"Well, it's still nice to hear once and awhile." I joked, bumping his arm with mine. He chuckled and draped a hand on my shoulder._

"Oliver it's not like that!" I argued.

"Of course it's not." He said sarcastically. I pulled once more nervously on my jacket.

"I'm not with him. I'm not with him! How many times do I have to say it until it finally sinks in?"

"Your words don't mean anything to me, Lilly," He hissed.

"Why won't you just listen to me? I'm begging you to believe me," I grabbed him by the shoulders, tugging at him ferociously, I wasn't going to let him leave.

"Why should I believe you, what do you even care, Lilly? Go find Jake, he makes you happy doesn't he?" He sneered.

"We're not together, I was helping him. He's still in love with Miley. Miley's still in love with him. Why would I do that? I'd never hurt Miley, you know I wouldn't, why are you doubting me?"

"I saw you, Lilly. Nothing you can say will change that. A picture's worth a thousand words. So just get out of my yard, I never want to see you again." He said with somewhat of a finality in his voice. "I guess it doesn't matter to Miley or I, if you and Jake are _in love."_

"I'm not with him, I'm not, Oliver!" I shouted while he shook his head. The tears welled in my eyes, I wanted to cry, I wanted to run away and never ever see this boy again. But I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I love _you! _I freaking love _you!_" I wailed. _So much for not crying. _I turned away from him and rubbed my face with my hands. Knowing the black lines had already formed their rain-like pattern on my cheeks.

"Lilly," I heard his voice whisper, and I bit my lip.

"And you still won't believe me, I guess, you still won't believe I was being a good friend to Jake, I was being a good friend despite all the things that happened in the past. If you just listened..."

I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temples. This wasn't how I had imagined it: I imagined myself just finally telling him, and then I imagined him too shocked for words.

"Lillian." He said again. I felt his big hands cupping my face, his fingers wiping the tears from the bottom of my eyes.

"Just say something, don't make me wait any longer." I weeped. "I've been waiting for so long."

I was imagining the 'I just don't feel the same way, but Lilly, we'll always be friends.' I was imagining the 'One day you'll find a boy who will love you just the same, and he'll make you so much happier than I ever could make you.' But it was different.

"1-4-3." I opened my eyes, blurred with tears.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're, you're everything I could ever want. The fact you could be in another man's arms... it scared me, it made me think that you just couldn't feel the same way."

"You shouldn't think that, I was never in any danger of being with anyone else. You don't have to look after me like my big brother... Leo does enough of that."

"That's not what I mean, you're perfect Lilly, no guy will ever be worth that."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not perfect, Miley is." I exclaimed. "She sings, and she dances, and she's beautiful. I don't sing, you know that I can't, you know that I'm not a dancer, you know that at my best I look barely passable."

"Does it look like I care you don't sing? That maybe you can't dance like Sabra? Does it look like I don't think you're beautiful." Oliver said to me, his voice ringing in my ears.

"I..."My mind drew a blank, and suddenly as I thought of all the words I could say, nothing seemed good enough. And for one of the first times, I had nothing to say.

It was like our script had been ripped from our hands, and now we were being forced to make up the rest. It was a real life lesson on Improvisation.

"Lilly, I love you," I watched as the words escaped his mouth. "1-4-3."

My jaw dropped a little before I smiled at him, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "Really?"

"Really," He grinned, and I felt his lips on mine, in a soft and sweet, gentle kiss.

----HM

"Come on Miles,"

Jake's hand grabbed mine, and as together we made our way off into the sunshine, in the direction of the beach, I knew that despite everything, this was what I had been waiting for.

----HM

And as Oliver deepened the kiss, I knew that everything was okay, and I knew that everything would work out. Now I knew what love felt like.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Oliver asked me, as I leaned my forehead against his.

I bit my lip. "It's just... new, I mean, to get what I've been waiting for... especially after so long."

**Love,**

**Sara**

"**Sparkles!"**

**Leave your comments: )**


End file.
